The utility model is related to the technical field of wave generators, in particular to a wave-making pump, with a novel directional structure, for creating near natural ecological water waves.
Generally, a wave-making pump is widely applied to aquatic landscape and aquaculture, and belongs to indispensable equipment in aquatic and fishery industries. The wave-making pump can be used for simulating and making water flow and ensuring that the aquatic environment forms a water flow circulation, so that fish can grow in a similar natural river and sea environment. Meanwhile, the dissolved oxygen in water is increased, and microorganisms in the water are sufficiently communicated with one another, so that an aquatic environment beneficial to the growth and development of the fish is created. However, water flow produced by wave-making pumps in the current market is generally sprayed in a water column shape, and the water flow is too concentrated and the sprayed water is too intensive, so that the use effect of the wave-making pumps is not good.